fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Blossoming! HeartCatch Pretty Cure!
Blossoming! HeartCatch Pretty Cure! is a fanseries created by CureBlanc22, and it is a sequel to the original Heartcatch. Plot A few years after the battle with Dune, the Earth fell victim to an evil power, even more powerful and scarier than Dune. The original HeartCatch Cures fought against it, but were unsuccessful. At the cost of losing, their powers were taken away forever, their heart flowers stolen forever, and their personality has become empty. Now Tsubomi's sister, Hanasaki Futaba, and the fairies have to find three new replacements who can defeat this new looming evil before the Earth is doomed forever. Characters Pretty Cure Hanasaki Futaba / Cure Blossom The sister of Tsubomi. She has been sad ever since her older sister was defeated, and she vows revenge! She is reckless and sometimes tells her teammates and her fairy, Chypre that she is fine fighting alone. She attends Myoudou Academy's Junior High School and a second year student there. Unlike Tsubomi and most Cures, who fight for live, Futaba fights for revenge, which makes her the most reckless Pretty Cure in history. Kurumi Yasumi / Cure Tide The younger sister of Erika. She loves fashion like her Erika and her other sister Momoka and dreams of having her clothes being worn by people all over the world. Her trip to Paris, France made her realize what her dream is. Like her sister, she is on the Fashion Club of Myoudou Academy Junior High. Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunray The cousin of Itsuki. Like Itsuki, she wears both masculine and feminine clothing, and and she can play sports better than a lot of boys can. She is skilled in karate, kung fu, kickboxing, ju-jitsu, so bullies are afraid of her because Hinata will kick their tail. Tsukikage Yoru / Cure Moonrise Despite her name, she is not related to Yuri. She is such a huge fan of her, that she tried to emulate her style, from her calm personality to her fighting skills. She has Precure fan gear of every Cure, but obviously most of it is Yuri's. She is a popular girl who loves acting. She has a calm personality but less colder than Yuri. Yuri does have a problem with Yoru, because she believes Yoru has had a fortunate life and does not know hardship. Not to mention Yuri calls her a weak Cure because she is not committed 100%, which absolutely devastates Yoru. Mascots Flora Flora is Futaba's fairy partner. Wave Wave is Yasumi's fairy partner. Dawn Dawn is Hinata's fairy partner. Aroma Aroma is Yoru's mascot partner. Chypre Coffret Potpourri Cologne Coupe Villains Devil Sabaku The main villain of the series, he is mysterious, and it turns it he is Professor Sabaku's evil spirit coming back from the dead after Sabaku's body was killed in the battle between the Cures and Dune from the original series. Other Characters Dune Dune comes back, now he's fighting on the good side, saving the Cures when they are in a pinch, but the villains are trying to convert him back to the evil side. Items Heart Perfumes Transformation items from the original Heartcatch come back Flower Tacts Attack items from the original Heartcatch come back Heart Pot Heart Seeds Locations Myoudou Academy Kibogahana's Junior High School Episodes Episode 1: My turn to save everyone's heart flower! Cure Blossom v2 born! Trivia CureBlanc22 References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Blossoming! HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series